Pokemon Fantasy Legend
by WedgePalmer
Summary: In the aftermath of a slaughter by attackers unknown, an old resident of Pallet Town returns from war to find his hometown in flames. Along with an old friend, can he seek out the leade killers? And to what end are they collecting the Crystals of Kanto?


_My first fic in what seems like an age. Be nice people: this is just a little prologue of what you can expect to be coming right up ^.^_

* * *

"How did it come to this…" Rynyer sighed: voice hoarse. Beside him the hulking forms of his Charizard and Infernape stirred, slightly. Infernape stared down at what had once been Pallet Town in dismay: for his kind had been bred and trained with the safekeeping of humans and any suffering on their part was a bad thing, but Charizard was not merely saddened by the spectacle: he let out a bellow of rage and sorrow as his eyes fell upon the ruins, the charred corpses, the dead Pokemon. He clanked forward, the thorny purple-and-gold armour he wore catching the moonlight, and he roared again: a vengeful, enraged sound.

"It's okay old friend." Rynyer whispered, placing one hand on the back of the dragon's neck. Behind him, the large simian Infernape reached up and removed his scowling, daemonic mask to reveal the concerned expression on his face. He knew the creatures which had done this could still be here and he did not wish to endanger his master. Rynyer was hurt deeply by this tragedy: as this was the second time he had seen his home in flames. He removed the full-face helmet he wore and put his face in his gauntleted hands. A moment later, he reached behind his back and drew one of the two Buster Swords he had sheathed there: his first ever weapon and the only thing he had been able to salvage from the ruins the first time he had awoken to find the town in flames.

He stood there for a moment, the rain and wind buffetting his slim form atop the cliff; a dark, armoured figure with a massive sword in his hands. He clenched the handle so tight, veins stood out in his neck, as some kind of internal struggle took place in his mind. His two Pokemon glanced at one-another, worriedly, and then back to him, as the warrior suddenly fell to one knee. He felt the hot, murderous rage swelling inside of him, but he fought it down.

"No..." he growled to himself "I will _not _give in to this. Not yet..."

Rynyer suddenly flipped his grip on the sword to a backwards hold, raised it above his head and plunged it into the sodden, grassy dirt. He raised himself again and leaned on the pommel of the weapon. The clouding red haze retreated, as though startled by his inner strength and resolve, and he felt control over himself return. The two creatures relaxed again, and resumed their watch over the area.

They did not see the stranger approach, but approach he did. One moment he was not there and the next he was: a tall, noble-looking man with flexible, segmented blue/grey armour of a similar style to the crimson/black set worn by Rynyer. He stood in the centre of the three, oblivious warriors, and coughed in a slightly arrogant way. Instantly, he found a blade at his throat, and two sets of burning, inhuman eyes glaring at him.

"Move, and you'll find your head going in the opposite direction." Rynyer muttered, not looking around.

"So you are Rynyer: the so-called master of flame?" The man asked, utterly ignoring the threat of a sword at his neck, and reaching up to loosen his helmet. Without it, one could see that he was young: the same age as Rynyer perhaps (which at this time was eighteen). He had brown hair: which fell to about half way down his neck, and warm, humorous-looking hazel eyes. His face was rounded and pinched-looking, as though he had not eaten properly in many days.

"And you are?" The swordsman asked, sheathing the blade on his back. This man was obviously not part of the enemy forces: he'd be dead now if he was. The man looked indignant, then he grinned and his voice slipped into a childish intone:

"You may call me Doryan: and I aspire to be the greatest water and ice master on earth."

It was then that the warrior recognised him.

"Doryan!" He gasped, mouth agape as he clasped the shoulders of the blue-armoured man. A grin spread across his face, all anamosity towards this stranger gone. Doryan laughed again:

"You really didn't know who I am?"

"You've changed" Rynyer said, looking his childhood friend up and down, then he laughed and shook his head. "Actually I take that back: you're still as big-headed and arrogant as I remember you. What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that!? I could have beheaded you, and Charizard looked like...well he still looks like he wants to Cremate you!"

"Ha: if I remember, last time your firey friend here tried anything, Squirtle beat him to the ground?"

The huge dragon grunted and turned its head in a display of arrogance. Infernape listened with interest. The newcomer clinked over to look over the edge at the burning ruin, and his face fell: grin dissapearing like a Buneary into a burrow.

"How long ago was it we met, Rynyer?" He asked.

"Seven years, today if I remember right."

"How could they do this? This is the _second _time they've done it and it still shocks me." The blue-clad man sighed, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"This time it's different though..." Rynyer muttered, darkly "they were after something and I think I know what it is. Tell me, Doryan, do you want to avenge these people: who took us in all those years ago when we were children with no memory?"

Doryan turned to Rynyer; eyes bright with the lust for battle, and an overwhelming rage for what had become of their adoptive hometown.

"It will be an honour to fight alongside you once again." he nodded. "Now tell me: what do you know of this?"

"They wanted something entrusted to this town for safekeeping and study a hundred years ago" the fire-trainer said "they wanted the crystal."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this taster chapter: there is more to come if you should so wish. Please review, and have a great day!**


End file.
